Una nueva región pokémon (Vulkano)
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Bienvenidos a esta región donde conocerán pokémon nuevos y no tan nuevos, con nuevos tipos, movimientos, una nueva region, ¿que sorpresa nos traerán?
1. Bienvenidos a la región de Vulkano

ATENCIÓN: POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D

* * *

Un avión que desde hace horas venia volando sin parar estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Un joven de 20 años de edad estaba disfrutando del bello paisaje de esta nueva región, había viajado desde la región de Unova después de haber perdido en la liga de la región, ya había participado en varias regiones entre ellas Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos anteriormente, estaba completamente decidido en ganar esta liga.

Se llamaba Chris, desde los 10 años que intenta volverse el maestro pokémon más poderosos de todos, está convencido que entre más regiones visite más sabrá sobre los pokémon y como quien dice el conocimiento es poder. Había escapado de casa hace ya varios años ya que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con que se convirtiera en un maestro pokémon, luego de la muerte de su abuelo que tenía plena confianza que se convertiría en el maestro pokémon más poderoso de todos.

El avión estaba descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo y detenerse posteriormente, Chris se encontraba en una nueva región. No perdió el tiempo una vez bajándose del avión ya que fue directo por sus maletas para dirigirse a la búsqueda de un hotel donde poder quedar unos días. Tenía su primer pokémon siempre a su lado, se trataba de una Espeon, que desde que era una pequeña eevee estuvo al pendiente de ella. Por más que busco no pudo encontrar un hotel ya que estaban en una ciudad muy turística en fechas donde llegaban muchos visitantes, era una verdadera pesadilla el intentar hospedarse en un hotel sin reservación.

—Maldición, primeros minutos en esta región y ya iniciamos mal, ¿verdad que si Espeon? —Dijo Chris haciendo un puño con sus manos con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos? no nos podemos ir a dormir en la calle.

—Espeon— La pokémon intenta tranquilizarlo flotando su cabeza contra las piernas de su entrenador— Eeeeeespeon.

—Gracias Espeon, tu sí que sabes cómo calmarme, pero ahora ¿Qué vamos hacer?, lo tengo— Recuerda lo que le habia dicho sobre alguen que podria ayudarlo— creo que el profesor de la ciudad nos puede dejar dormir en sus departamentos, es muy conocido por estos lares por su increíble hospitalidad, ¿tú qué dices Espeon?

—Espeon— La pokémon estaba de acuerdo

Luego de horas de estar buscando el laboratorio del profesor finalmente Chris logra encontrar dicho lugar, entonces entra junto con su pokémon al mencionado laboratorio pero aparentemente se encontraba vacío.

— ¡Profesor Roble! —Grito Chris al no poder ver a nadie en ese lugar

— ¡Espeon! —También gritaba la pokémon

Repentinamente apareció el profesor Roble, era un nombre que rondaba los 40 años de edad, no estaba esperando visitar por lo que llego a sorprenderle la inesperada aparición de Chris, igualmente interrumpiendo su trabajo fue a atenderlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué no sabes la hora qué es?— Preguntaba el profesor Roble por la inesperada visita

—Lo siento, es que no tengo dónde hospedarme, me preguntaba si podría quedarme con usted un par de días — Dijo Chris sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Estoy muy ocupado joven, ¿Qué te llamas? —Comentó el profesor Roble muy indiferente por sus palabras

—Me llamo Chris, acabo de llegar desde la región de Unova, mi meta es convertirme en el más poderoso maestro pokémon de todos, pero actualmente estoy varado por no tener donde quedarme —Dijo Chris de la forma más sincera posible

—No eres el primero que me pide quedarse en mis departamentos, tienes suerte porque aún tengo lugares disponibles, pero no te va a salir gratis — Pronunció muy codicioso el profesor Roble con una sonrisa en el rostro

—De acuerdo, aún tengo mucho dinero ganado en mi antiguo trabajo en Unova, muchas gracias por su amabilidad Miguel Roble —Dijo Chris con mucha alegría

—No hay de que, solo no me molestes quieres— Insistió el profesor muy serio por lo que dijo en lo último, en verdad que no le gustaba las interrupciones.

Chris se encontraba en lo que sería su cuarto en los próximos días, repentinamente da un salto en la cama seguido de su Espeon que después se subió arriba de su estómago. Chris saca de su mochila un pequeño espejo con el cual miro su rostro, se veía fijamente las cicatrices que se habían formado a lo largo de todo su rostro debido a que hace 10 años un Riolu que había utilizado copión para utilizar el ataque de lanzallamas lo ataco directo en la cara, es debido a esto que su rostro estaba quemado, aunque al principio le daba pena mostrar su cara actualmente había perdido ese miedo, luego se queda profundamente dormido ya que se había hecho de noche.

A la mañana siguiente Chris había despertado para iniciar su nuevo día, rápidamente se levanta de la cama para después estirar su cuerpo, luego se quita su camisa revelando que tenía por todo lo largo del brazo izquierdo una larga cicatriz provocada accidentalmente por el ventisca de un avalugg mientras participada en la liga kalos. Se cambia de camisa y de pantalón para después salir hacia el laboratorio del profesor Miguel Roble acompañado de su Espeon.

Una vez en el laboratorio del mecionado profesor, este le entrega a Chris la pokedex de la región al igual que sus pokéball, allí se encontraban los 3 iniciales de la nueva región de vulkano.

—Bienvenido a la región de vulkano, espero que tu estadía aquí sea de tu agrado, por cierto, me gustaría entregarte uno de los 3 pokémon iniciales de la región de vulkano, pero a diferencia de las otras regiones, aquí no entregamos a los clásicos agua, fuego y planta, esta región cuanta con pokémon de tipos exclusivos que las otras regiones no poseen, se trata de los pokémon de tipo lava, ácido y plasma, aquí te los presento —Comento el profesor Roble mientras mostraba a los 3 iniciales — , Maulaloa representando el tipo lava— Tenia la forma de un pequeño cocodrilo de color negro— Clorhídrico representando al tipo acido —Tenia la forma de un gato de color blanco— y finalmente Aries representando el tipo plasma —Tenia la forma de un guacamayo de color gris— Estos son los 3 iniciales de vulkano, entonces ¿Cuál es el que eliges? vamos que no tengo todo el día.

—Pues bien, no se ha cual elegir —se queda unos segundos pensado— creo que escogeré a Maulaloa, el inicial de tipo fuego, digo lava, aun no me hago a la idea de los nuevos tipos.

—Sí, sé que puede chocar la primera vez que escuchas de ellos, pero te aseguro que te acostumbraras, bien Chris, buena suerte en tu viaje.

— ¿Seguro que está de acuerdo en entregarme uno de sus pokémon?—Preguntó el joven entrado esa duda.

—Completamente, los nuevos aspirantes a maestro pokémon suelen optar por iniciar su aventura en otra región y con los iniciales de dicho lugar, esto es debido a que los estándares de esta región son muy altos y exigentes para los principiantes, por lo que estos iniciales se quedan por largo periodos de tiempo más de lo debido, esa es la razon que se los entregó al primer entrenador que los quiera— Fue lo que explico el señor Roble

—Pues bueno, muchas gracias profesor, me voy al primer gimnasio de la región.

Más tarde Chris entra al primer gimnasio de la región de vulkano, se trataba de un gimnasio tipo dragón y Amanda era la líder de gimnasio

—Vaya parece que este día no paran de llegar retadores a mi gimnasio— Comentó la líder de gimnasio al notar que ese día no había tenido descanso— de seguro que se debe al elevado turismo de estas fechas en la ciudad dragón, los dragones sí que crean mucho turismo, bien, ¿estás listo para una batalla pokémon? que no te la dejare fácil.

—Siempre estoy listo, no vine de tan lejos para perder— Dijo Chris muy emocionado por tener su primera batalla de gimnasio en la región de vulkano.

—Me agrada tu actitud, lástima que vas a terminar como todos a los que me he enfrentado— Hablo Amanda.

—Primer gimnasio y ya iniciamos con dragones ¿tan pro son por estos lares? —Comentó Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esto es solo para que entres en calor y sepas lo que se te avecina en los próximos gimnasios, excelente pues no perdamos más el tiempo y sal ya Garchomp— Sentencio Amanda arrojando su pokéball

—Excelente ¡sal ya Blaziken!— Gritó Chris arrojando su pokéball

Enseguida aparecieron Garchomp y Blaziken en el campo de combate dando por iniciado la gran batalla, rápidamente el pokémon tipo dragon-tierra puso Trampas rocas en el campo de batalla mientras que Blaziken utiliza Patada salto alta pero Garchomp lo resistió perfectamente

—Oye eres muy impulsivo, deberías tranquilizarte un poco— Dijo Amanda muy calmadamente

—La mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva Blaziken ¡Mega-evoluciona! —Grito Chris muy alterado por la batalla

—Sera mejor que te baje de las nubes y te ponga en tu lugar —Dijo Amanda con su misma actitud tranquila y despreocupada— Garchomp meteoro dragón

— ¡Mega-blaziken no lo permitas, Movimiento sísmico!- Grito Chris con todas sus fuerzas

Entonces mega-blaziken agarra a garchomp de sus extremidades superiores para después arrojarlo contra la pared antes de que utilizara su movimiento, enseguida sin perder tiempo el pokémon tipo fuego-lucha utiliza pájaro osado para acabar a Garchomp de una buena vez, ganando así el primer combate.

—Felicidades Blaziken— Comentó Chris creyendo que tenía el combate controlado

—Increíble, venciste a mi Garchomp pero por favor no te confíes demasiado— Dijo la líder de gimnasio muy seria en sus palabras.

—No lo hare... ¿cuál era tu siguiente pokémon? si se puede saber.

—Este ¡sal ya ¡Kingdra!— Sentenció Amanda sacando a su pokémon al campo de batalla.

—No perdamos el tiempo Mega-Blaziken, ¡Movimiento sísmico!— Gritó Chris tan alterado como siempre

—Intentemos con esto, Kingdra usa danza dragón— Dijo Amanda con su carácter tranquilo

Rápidamente sujeta a Kingdra y ejecuta el Movimiento sísmico arrojando al pokémon contra la pared pero este resistió perfectamente, acto seguido Kingdra ejecuta el ataque de Cascada para acabar de un solo golpe a Mega-blaziken, ganando Amanda el segundo combate.

— ¡Sal ya Maulaloa!— Chris estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—Kingdra usa Enfado —Sentencio Amanda con sus palabras tan serias

Tan rápido como salió Maulaloa fue debilitado al primer golpe de Kingdra dejando a Chris muy perplejo de lo que había pasado.

—Inútil copia barata de sandile no aguantas nada— Comentó Chris regresando a Maulaloa a su pokéball

—Deberías saber que los pokémon tipo dragón son inmunes a los movimientos de tipo lava, en cambio los movimiento de tipo dragón son súper eficaces contra los tipo lava— sentenció Amanda con su característica actitud relajada.

—Pues bien, Espeon te toca, tenemos que voltear el marcador hacia nuestro favor— Dijo Chris a su pokémon muy desesperadamente sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder el combate

—Espeon— La pokémon entra al campo de batalla.

—Muy bien, con que Espeon será tu ultimo pokémon, que interesante, rápido Kingdra usa enfado —Sentencio Amanda con mucha tranquilidad

—Espeon ¡Protección!- Chris no dejaba de gritar los ataques a sus pokémon aunque eso no cambiara las cosa

Rápidamente Kingdra utiliza Enfado sobre Espeon que utiliza Protección para cubrirse de dicho ataque y salir sin daño alguno, enseguida Espeon utiliza Cola férrea para golpear a Kingdra, acto seguido el pokémon de tipo agua-dragón vuelve a atacar al pokémon de tipo psíquico con Enfado pero su oponente vuelve a utilizar protección para cubrirse del ataque. Luego Espeon debilita a Kingdra con un Psicocarga después de que este se golpeara a si mismo luego de quedar confundido. Quedando en una victoria paran Chris por ahora.

—Vaya que venciste a Kingdra, pero aún me falta un pokémon, sal ya Charizard, ¡Megaevoluciona!— Enseguida Amanda hace Mega-evoluciona a charizard en su forma X— veamos si es que puedes vencer a Mega-charizard X.

—No lo dudo en lo más mínimo, vamos Espeon podemos ganar este combate —Chris estaba lo bastante confiado como para darse por vencido.

—Me gusta tu confianza, pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho— Comenta la líder de gimnasio de tipo dragón muy sabiamente

—Yo prefiero del plato a la boca se cae la sopa, ¡adelante Espeon Psicocarga! —Gritó Chris el ataque que realizaría Espeon.

—Adelante Charizard esquiva el ataque volando —Dijo Amanda muy tranquilamente.

Enseguida Mega-charizard X comenzó a volar al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el ataque de Espeon, rápidamente la pokémon intenta con otro Psicocarga pero nuevamente vuelve a fallar, era difícil acertar con un blanco en movimiento por lo que las cosas se estaban volviendo más difícil de lo que parecían en un principio.

—Muy bien Charizard, usa Danza dragón —Dijo Amanda para que su pokémon aumentara su ataque mientras que no podían atacarlo

—Hay no puede ser, las cosas se me están poniendo negras, pero no hay que rendirnos aun, ¿verdad Espeon?, hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, voltear el marcador hacia nuestro favor, vamos Espeon usa bola sombra a lo alto —Comentó Chris con un cambio de actitud drástico que sorprendió bastante a Amanda.

Entonces Espeon arroja una Bola sombra a lo alto y mientras esta caída ejecuta el movimiento de Cola férrea, luego en el momento preciso Espeon da un gran salto para despues golpear la bola sombra con su Cola férrea. La pokemon de tipo Psíquico logra impulsarse hasta la altura que estaba volando Mega-charizard X, enseguida Espeon vuelve a usar Psicocarga pero nuevamente falla, acto seguido Espeon vuelve a hacer una bola sombra, la deja caer para con su Cola férrea volver a tomar impulso y quedar a la misma altura. Vuelve a hacer otra Bola sombra para arrojar contra el pokémon oponente, Mega-charizard X logra esquivar la bola sombra pero no logra esquivar el Psicocarga de Espeon, el pokémon de tipo fuego-dragón intenta herir a la pokémon con garras dragón pero se salva del ataque al utilizar Protección que también ayudo a resistir la dura caída.

— ¿Estás bien Espeon? —Chris esperaba que Espeon se encontrara bien.

—Sí que tu Espeon ha resistido mucho, pero ya es momento de terminar la batalla Charizard utiliza lanzallamas —Sentenció Amanda para terminar la batalla

—Adelante Espeon no es momento de rendirnos, ¡Psicocarga!- Volvió a gritar Chris

Ambos movimientos colisionan quedando en empate, entonces Espeon vuelve a hacer bola sombra una y otra vez arriba de ella y con Cola férrea comenzó a arrojar todas las bolas sombras que golpeaba con su cola hacia donde se encontraba el Mega-charizard X pero esté utiliza Garra dragón para devolverle todas las Bolas sombras que le había arrojado en un principio. Espeon utiliza protección para protegerse pero en cuanto esto termino Mega-charizard aprovecha para atacar con Garra dragón a la pokémon tipo psíquico terminando así con el combate dándole la victoria a Amanda.

—No lo puedo creer, perdí — Dijo Chris algo triste por su derrota.

—Animo Chris, puedes volver cuando quieras —Propuso Amanda tratando de animarlo.

—Entendido —Chris comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

Más tarde Chris se encontraba en el centro pokémon de la ciudad Dragón para curar a sus pokémon por la dura batalla que tuvieron con la líder de gimnasio. El joven decide salir un rato del centro pokémon para disfrutar del parque que se encontraba enfrente de dicho lugar, repentinamente vio a un hombre que estaba actuando muy extrañamente, estaba luchando contra un Machamp mientras que un Lucario trataba de parar la pelea.

Continuara…

NOTA INICIAL: ¿CHRIS LOGRARA GANAR LA LIGA POKÉMON DE ESTA REGIÓN?, ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO CON ESA EXTRAÑA PERSONA?, QUIZÁS PRONTO HAGA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS

NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENO, ESTA HISTORIA YA PASO LA FASE DE APROBACIÓN, PERO AUN ME FALTA ORDENAR ALGUNAS IDEAS Y REFORZAR LA TRAMA, PERO CREO QUE SI PODRE LLEVAR A CABO ESTE PROYECTO, :D

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION).


	2. Un misterioso Lucario

ATENCIÓN: POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.

RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D

* * *

Repentinamente el Machamp golpeo fuertemente a ese extraño hombre que por dicho ataque la persona sale volando hasta chocar contra Chris, para su desgracia cuando se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

El extraño sujeto vestía pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros, camisa azul desabrochada que debajo ver que tenía puesto una camiseta de color amarillo claro, además traía un cinturón de color gris claro junto con su gorra también del mismo color.

Luego de que esa persona cayera encima del joven de 20 años esté se lo quita de encima de la forma más rápida posible, en eso el Machamp se retira del lugar mientras que el Lucario iba hacia Chris.

— Perdón, Lucario es muy impulsivo, nunca renuncia a una batalla y más cuando el pokémon es de tipo lucha — Habló el pokémon tipo lucha-acero sacando de onda a Chris que no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo

— ¿Puedes hablar? — Chris no podía creer el hecho de que ese Lucario podía hablar ya que lo tomo por sorpresa.

— Sé que puede chocar al principio, pero la verdad es que soy humano— Comentó el pokémon mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

— ¿Por qué todos los Lucario que conozco se creen humanos?, me crees que conocí en Kalos un Lucario que se creía humano hace como unos 10 años — Sentenció Chris chocando su palma de la mano contra su cara.

— ¿Y se llevaban bien? — Preguntó el Lucario.

— ¿Llevarme bien?, ¡cuando era un Riolu me desfiguro la cara!, ¿tú cómo crees que me fue con él? — Habló Chris levantando la voz.

Luego la extraña persona comenzó a pronunciar los ruidos que generalmente hacia un Lucario al mismo tiempo que iba tras el Machamp pero fue abruptamente detenido por el Lucario con Velocidad extrema.

— Perdón por eso, pero no me dejabas otra opción — Sentenció el pokémon.

— Ustedes sí que son muy extraños —Hablaba Chris acercándose hacia esos 2 que comenzaron a pelear por cualquier cosa

— Lucario, ya te he dicho 154 veces que ahora no puedes ir por la calle entrando en batalla con cualquier pokémon que te encuentres en el camino, ya no eres un pokémon — Le regaña el Lucario a su supuesto amigo mientras este le gruñía con mucha furia— ¡hijo de Ditto!, retira lo dicho, esto te costara caro —El hombre volvió a gruñirle al Lucario— ¡ya sé que lo que paso fue mi culpa!, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, hace una semana que paso lo que paso, supéralo de una vez porque estaremos así por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos pasa entre ustedes 2?, ¿Por qué pelean tanto? — Preguntaba Chris ya que no comprendía que estaba pasando entre esos dos

— Lo que pasa es que este Lucario es muy irritable y es muy fácil sacarlo de sus casillas— Sentenció el pokémon cruzando miradas de odio con su supuesto amigo.

— ¿Los 2 no serán muy irritables? — Preguntó Chris al notar que los dos no paraban de amenazar al otro

— ¡De qué rayos estas hablado! — Gritó con mucha furia el pokémon tipo lucha-acero rodeado por un aura muy atemorizante.

— No, no, nada solo son cosas mías — Dijo Chris algo asustado.

— Eso pensé — Habló el Lucario sin dejar de ver a esa extraña persona que comenzó a gruñirle aún más fuerte— ¡Ah con qué quieres pelear!, pues ahora si te cargo el payaso.

Luego de una batalla entre estos 2 más tarde habían terminado muy lastimado mientras que Chris se había comprado unas palomitas para ver la pelea junto con Espeon que ya se había recuperado por la batalla que había tenido en el gimnasio dragón, yacían los 2 contrincantes en el piso respirando muy agresivamente sin poder moverse de lo cansado que estaban.

— ¿Empate? —Dijo el Lucario mientras que su adversario solo asintió con la cabeza — creo que deberías dejar de luchar así todo el día.

Ya era de noche para sorpresa de Chris el Lucario y la persona que lo acompañaban estaban durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

— ¿Tú también duermes en los dormitorios del profesor Roble? — Comentó el Lucario al notar que Chris parecía haberlo seguido hasta allí

—Sí, pero el que debería hacer la pregunta soy yo ¿me estas siguiendo? —Preguntó el joven de 20 años.

—Pues debido al exagerado turismo que tiene esta ciudad en estas fechas, pues este es el único lugar disponible que combina a la perfección barato-calidad, aparte solo estamos de pasada— Pronunció el pokémon tipo lucha-acero antes de notar que se les había perdido las llaves— ¡No lo puedo creer!, perdí las llaves.

— ¿para eso era el pantalón? —Cuestionó el hecho de que esté Lucario llevaba puestos unos pantalones.

—Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza mostrar ya sabes que, además yo no le ando preguntando a los demás ¿Por qué llevan pantalón? — Agregó el Lucario cruzando los brazos y viendo para otro lado.

—Si quieres te puedo invitar una noche en mi dormitorio —Ofreció Chris al notar que tenían ese pequeño problema, además que quería saber más sobre este misterioso Lucario.

—Por favor— Fue lo que dijo ese pokémon tipo lucha-acero mientras abrazaba fuertemente las piernas del joven de año 20 de edad — te lo agradezco mucho.

Ya se había hecho de noche, el hombre que acompañaba a ese Lucario y que nunca hablaba se había sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la mencionaba habitación mientras que Chris y el Lucario se pusieron a conversar arriba de la cama, en eso Espeon se coloca cerca de la entrepierna de su entrenador y se queda dormida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Preguntó Chris yendo directo al grano.

—Bueno, esto paso hace una semanas, Lucario y yo íbamos en automóvil a mitad de la noche cuando repentinamente se nos descompuso el carro en medio de la nada, nos costaría por lo menos un día irnos caminando a la ciudad más cercana por lo que Lucario y yo comenzamos a discutir durante un buen rato, aunque al final pues llegue a la conclusión de que si fue mi culpa, debí revisar el automóvil antes de salir pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, allí fue cuando apareció misteriosamente un extraño pokémon que nos dijo que hasta que no nos llevemos bien no volveremos a la normalidad y fue así como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contemple que habíamos cambiado de cuerpos, desde esa vez yo me transforme en Lucario y Lucario se transformó en mí, hace no mucho que llegamos a la ciudad pero cuando ese Machamp comenzó a retar a Lucario pues no lo resistió y eso nos lleva hasta aquí —Habló el pokémon tipo lucha-acero con mucha sinceridad— así que verdaderamente no soy un pokémon, es por eso que puedo hablar, soy un humano atrapado en este cuerpo de Lucario.

—Interesante, por cierto ahora que me acuerdo nunca me dijiste tu nombre —Comentó Chris al notar ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Qué?, te conté la historia de mi vida y jamás te mencione mi nombre… tambores por favor —El hombre sentado en el sillón comenzó a golpear dos lápices contra una pequeña mesa de madera que tenía enfrente— me llamo Ferdinand y tengo 27 años de edad, ¿Cómo la vez? —Dijo el Lucario.

—Pues qué bien, por cierto me llamo Chris— Agregó Chris.

Repentinamente Chris comenzó a notar que la cola de Lucario se movía mucho, le parecía muy molesto que hasta le paso por su cabeza el detenerla de una vez y eso hizo sin darse cuenta ni pensárselo dos veces. Enseguida el joven detiene firmemente la cola de Lucario con su mano lo cual saco al pokémon de quicio, repentinamente Lucario se mueve bruscamente casi como si hubiera tenido un reflejo mientras que Chris se quedó pasmado sin soltar la cola del pokémon ocasionado que este soltara un fuerte grito debido al intenso dolor que experimento de un segundo a otro. Luego el joven vuelve a jalar la cola de Lucario pero esta vez fue a propósito ocasionado que el pokémon muerda fuertemente las sabana de la cama mientras esperaba que el intenso dolor que volvió a experimentar pasara, Chris iba nuevamente a volver a jalar la cola de Lucario pero este se lanza sobre el joven antes de que eso pasara y luego le muerde la mano.

— ¿Oye que te pasa? —Preguntó Chris al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Lucario con su mano para que le soltara la otra mano.

—Tú empezaste, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?, ¿Qué no sabes que esa cosa es hipersensible? —Hablo el Lucario con mucho disgusto en sus palabras.

— ¿Hipersensible?, un momento ¿ósea que si masajeo tu cola te dará un orgasmo? —Dijo el joven con una mirada picarona.

—No quiero entrar en detalles —Fue lo que respondió el Lucario cruzando sus brazos mientras volteaba su cabeza sonrojada para otro lado

—Total, eso explica muchas cosas —Comento Chris acariciando la espalda de Espeon mientras esta fingía estar dormida.

—Cambiando de tema, supongo que eres un entrenador… ¿ya retaste al gimnasio de ciudad dragón? —Pregunto el pokémon intentando cambiar ese vergonzoso tema de conversación.

—Pues sí, pero debo decir que no me fue nada bien, sobre todo con ese pokémon que le llaman Maulaloa o algo así, en cuento entro al campo de batalla fue debilitado, verdaderamente que es un pokémon demasiado débil —Fue lo que dijo Chris al mismo tiempo que recordaba esa derrota.

— ¿Escogiste a maulaloa el inicial de tipo lava? —Repentinamente el Lucario comenzó a carcajear sin parar por un buen rato — de seguro debes de ser un forastero de otra región porque nadie aquí escoge a Maulaloa el inicial de tipo lava— Pronuncio el Lucario mientras seguía riéndose sin control.

Ferdinand no paraba de reír al mismo tiempo que se movía de un lado y para el otro sin parar, Chris ya estaba más que harto de que ese Lucario carcajeará enfrente de él. Entonces Chris sujeta fuertemente la cola de Lucario sin que este lo notara ya que se encontraba ocupado riéndose sin control para después jalarle con todas sus fuerzas en uno de sus puntos débiles ocasionando como antes había pasado un intenso dolor que hizo que el Lucario gritara como nunca antes había gritado en su vida y ya hasta se le escapo un par de lágrimas. Enseguida Espeon y el hombre en el sillón hicieron unas muecas que demostraban que hasta a ellos les había dolido mientras que el pobre Lucario tenía marcado en el rostro una mueca que expresaba lo que había sentido, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el dolor pasara definitivamente.

—Primero regla sobre mi cola, esa cosa se mueve por voluntad propia —Con un aura extremadamente atemorizante— segunda regla, no vuelvas a jalar mi cola… ¡jamás! —Fue lo que sentencio el Lucario con toda su furia.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien —Respondió Chris con mucho terror.

—Ahora, te voy a ayudar con una estrategia que haga que Maulaloa sea útil en ese gimnasio de tipo dragón, aunque en teoría da por perdido a esa cosa, los dragones son inmunes a los ataques de tipo lava —Comento el Lucario.

Al día siguiente Chris estaba listo para retar nuevamente al gimnasio de ciudad Dragón, allí se encontraban Amanda y Chris mirándose frente a frente con ambas pokéball listas en la mano para iniciar el combate en cualquier momento. En el mencionado lugar el Lucario parlanchín y el Hombre que siempre lo acompaña pero jamás dice nada, los dos se encontraban sentados en unas especie de gradas de concreto para ver la pelea que habría entre el retador contra la líder de gimnasio.

—Mira Lucario, esto estará muy interesante, ¿Qué dices?, ¿crees que sea buena idea compartir aventuras juntos?— Preguntó el Lucario parlanchín mientras que su acompañante solo acantio con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba un extraño ruido parecido al que hacen los Lucario.

—Vaya, parece que ya estás listo para la revancha, espero que esta vez puedas con la furia de mis dragones, ¿empezamos? —Sentencio la líder de Gimnasio mostrando su pokéball en mano.

—Claro que sí, esta vez estoy más que listo para vencer al gimnasio de tipo dragón —Alardeo Chris mostrando su pokéball en mano.

— ¡Sal ya Garchomp! — Grito Amanda liberando a su pokémon de tipo dragón.

— ¡Ve Maulaloa! —Chris por su parte llamo a su pokémon de tipo lava.

Entonces los dos pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla mirándose frente a frente con sus miradas más atemorizantes que podían presentar en esos momentos, se podía sentir en el ambiente una gran tensión por el combate que estaba próximo a comenzar.

—Veo que iniciaste con Maulaloa, espero que tengas una buena estrategia porque estas en clara desventaja, creo habértelo dicho antes— Dijo Amanda en cuanto vio que su oponente sería un pokémon de tipo lava.

—Claro que tengo una buena estrategia, ahora prepárate a descubrir que aun con la desventaja de tipo con una buena estrategia todo se puede lograr —Fue lo que dijo Chris antes de iniciar el combate.

—Pues vamos allá, Garchomp pon lo que tú sabes hacer— El pokémon de tipo dragón-tierra enseguida puso las Trampas rocas en el campo rival.

—Vamos Maulaloa nosotros podemos lograr lo que sea, utiliza zona volcánica —Repentinamente en el campo de combate comenzaron a aparecer pequeños volcanes.

— ¿Cuáles es tu plan?, los dragones no les afecta casi ningún movimiento de tipo lava, Garchomp ataca con Meteoro dragón —Enseguida el pokémon de tipo dragón-tierra utilizo mencionado ataque.

—Protección —Maulaloa se protege de ese ataque de tipo dragón — Tu misma la dijiste, casi ningún movimiento de tipo lava afecta a los dragones, casi… ¡adelante Maulaloa utiliza Campo de lava! — Repentinamente en el campo de batalla comenzó a subir la temperatura y el suelo se volvió de un intenso color rojo que representaba a la lava.

—Hay no puede ser, ahora se acaba de eliminar la inmunidad de los dragones ante los ataques de tipo lava, ¡Garchomp utiliza Enfado sin titubear! —Gritó Amanda al comprender que la balanza ya no se encontraba a su favor.

—Maulaloa haz lo tuyo, ¡Erupción volcánica! —Entonces un poderoso chorro de lava choco contra Garchomp que le dio un tremendo bajón de energía.

—Vamos Garchomp no te rindas, vuelve a usar Enfado —El pokémon de Amanda vuelve a usar dicho ataque pero el pokémon de tipo lava se volvió a cubrir con Protección — No puede ser, estoy en un grave aprieto.

—Maulaloa ya sabes que hacer, ¡Erupción volcánica! —Entonces este pokémon vuelve a usar ese ataque y termina debilitando a Garchomp.

—No lo puedo creer, un tipo lava derroto a un tipo dragón, eso sí que es de admirarse —Comento la líder de gimnasio por el tremendo avance que había hecho el retador.

—Gracias, pero aún no está cantada la victoria, aun te quedan 2 pokemon— Fue lo que respondió Chris.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

NOTA INICIAL: ¿CHRIS LOGRARA GANAR LA LIGA POKÉMON DE ESTA REGIÓN?, ¿CHRIS GANARA EN EL GIMNASIO DE TIPO DRAGON?, QUIZÁS PRONTO HAGA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS

NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENO, ESTA HISTORIA YA PASO LA FASE DE APROBACIÓN, PERO AUN ME FALTA ORDENAR ALGUNAS IDEAS Y REFORZAR LA TRAMA, PERO CREO QUE SI PODRE LLEVAR A CABO ESTE PROYECTO, :D

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION).


	3. A por el primer Gimnasio

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Chris había derrotado al Garchomp de Amanda tan solo con su inicial de tipo lava lo cual sorprendió bastante a la líder de gimnasio ya que claramente estaba en desventaja.

— Veo que claramente te he subestimado bastante, es verdad que eres toda una caja de sorpresa, pero yo también tengo las mías, prepárate para mi segundo pokémon, ¡adelante dragonite! — Amanda lidero a dicho pokémon al campo de batalla que seguía lleno de pequeñas elevaciones aparentando ser una cadenas de volcanes además que el color del piso estaba rojo.

— ¿Tienes un Dragonite?, no importa si me mandas a Reshiram, igualmente venceré todo lo que me mandes porque yo seré el próximo campeón de la región de vulkano — Alardeó Chris como creyéndose el campeón de la región.

— Tan presumido y orgulloso, tienes agallas pero eso no te hará campeón de la región, se necesita equilibrio y precisión, cualquiera puede ser entrenador pokémon pero no todos pueden ser campeones, es mi deber como líder de gimnasio cortarle el paso a todos los que quieren retar al campeón y/o la liga, es por eso que no puedo permitir ser derrotada tan fácilmente, Dragonite… Danza dragón — Comentó Amanda con mucha tranquilidad mientras que su pokémon se subía el ataque y la velocidad.

— No podría ser de otra forma... ¡Maulaloa Erupción volcánica¡ — Enseguida el pokémon de tipo lava realizo su ataque que consistía en un chorro de lava sobre Dragonite que lo resistió a la perfección — ¿Pero qué cosa? — Chris estaba algo confundido aunque claro aún no conoce bien las resistencias y debilidades de estos nuevos 3 tipos de pokémon.

—Erupción volcánica es un movimiento demasiado potente que conlleva al pokémon a gastar todas sus energías, lo que significa que ríndete de una vez que no tienes oportunidad antes mí, un buen contrincante sabe bien cuando es momento de tirar la toalla, Dragonite Garra dragón — Sentenció la líder de gimnasio ordenándole a su pokemon atacar.

— Nunca nos rendiremos, Maulaloa utiliza Protección — Ordenó Chris a su pokémon aunque solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Rápidamente Dragonite se lanza sobre el pokémon de tipo lava con su ataque de Garra dragón pero este se salva de sufrir daños gracias su Protección, entonces el pokémon de tipo dragón-volador siguió intentando acabar con Maulaloa pero esté usaba una y otra vez el mismo movimiento para seguir en la contienda.

Pero finalmente paso lo que tenía que pasar, el Protección fallo y el pokémon de tipo lava intento atacar al Dragonite con Erupción volcánica pero el pokémon agresor no le importo en lo más mínimo y en cambio de un solo ataque el pokémon de tipo dragón-volador venció a su contrincante de un solo ataque dejando a Chris con tan solo 2 pokémon.

Se emparejo el marcador, pero aun así Chris libero a su Blaziken sin titubear y lo mega-evoluciono para enfrentarse a ese Dragonite que se veía muy imponente volando casi tocando el alto techo del gimnasio. Enseguida Mega-blaziken utiliza Lanzallamas para poder atacar a su contrincante que estaba fuera de su alcance, el pokémon de tipo dragón-volador utiliza Respiro. Acto seguido Dragonite ataca con Enfado mientras Mega-blaziken usa Pájaro osado. Luego de un combate parejo Chris se queda con la victoria.

—Excelente Mega-blaziken ahora solo falta vencer a un pokémon más—

— Si y será este ¡sal ya Charizard!, mega-evoluciona y Lanzallamas— Ordenó la líder de gimnasio para que su pokémon evolucionara.

—Ahora si esto se pondrá interesante, Mega-blaziken Lanzallamas.

Entonces ambos Lanzallamas colisionaron resultando en un empate, Mega-charizard X realiza el movimiento de Danza dragón al mismo tiempo que su adversario aprovecha para agredirlo con Patada salto alta, rápidamente esté lo golpea con Garra dragón y después sale volando hasta el techo del gimnasio donde realizo otro Danza dragón. Mega-blaziken lo intenta con Lanzallamas pero su adversario no le importo porque uso Respiro, esté cambia a Patada salto alta hora que puede y le resulto aunque también recibió un Garra dragón. Se notaba que el pokémon de Chris ya estaba desgastado porque no resistió otro garra dragón de parte del Mega-charizard X.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál será tu último pokémon? — Pregunto Amanda muy animada.

— ¿Cuál si no es esté?, ¡adelante Espeon! — Chris manda a dicho pokémon a combatir.

Rápidamente tanto Espeon usaron al mismo su movimiento de tipo de categoría especial resultando en otro empate, enseguida el pokémon de la líder de gimnasio utilizo Danza dragón mientras que Espeon lanza un Bola sombra para después golpear dicho movimiento con su Cola férrea, Mega-charizard recibe tal potente ataque pero nuevamente hace Respiro. El pokémon de Amanda ataco con su otro movimiento de tipo de categoría física pero la pokémon tipo psíquico realiza el movimiento de Protección, enseguida ataco con Cola férrea y luego Psicocarga pero su adversario se logra proteger con Garra dragón, rápidamente la pokémon de Chris usa Bola sombra mientras que el pokémon de la líder de gimnasio se protege con Lanzallamas y finalmente Espeon acierta un Psicocarga.

—Vamos Espeon hay que seguir con este ritmo… siempre a la ofensiva y con todo— Ordeno Chris a su pokémon a atacar sin parar.

— ¿Así? Entonces nosotros también recurriremos a la ofensiva ¡vamos Mega-charizard X utiliza Garra dragón sin piedad! — Amanda repentinamente había cambiado su actitud tranquila por una más bien que denotaba lo apasiona que estaba por el intenso combate que se estaba desatando en su gimnasio.

Enseguida ambos pokémon empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, Espeon se defendía con Protección cada vez que podía mientras que Mega-charizard tenía que usar Respiro para mantenerse en el combate, pero a la larga debido a que los ataques de Espeon bajaban las defensa de su contrincante esté logro quedarse con la victoria.

— ¡Espeon ganamos! — El joven realmente estaba emocionado por su tremendo logro.

—Felicidades joven, realmente me fue una batalla muy emocionante, me demostraste tu valentía, valor y entusiasmo, te resulto tu estrategia ofensiva y como muestra de tu victoria en mi gimnasio te hago entrega de la medalla garra— Hace entrega de la mencionaba medalla.

—Que bien, ¡por fin gane la medalla garra! — Chris y Espeon estaban realmente emocionados.

Esta historia continuara….

* * *

Espero dar lo mejor de mí. Por el momento estoy pensando en la trama de la historia pero por mientras aquí les dejo la tabla de tipos de estos 3 tipos inventados por mí. aunque es solo por el momento, puede que cambie de parecer... luego explicaré el porque de cada tipo. (allí me dicen si me falto alguno de los 18 tipos)

* * *

Tipo lava (representa el poder de la naturaleza)

Es fuerte: agua, tierra, planta, hielo, plasma, eléctrico, psíquico, roca

Resistente: fuego, planta, psíquico

Normal: lucha, normal, bicho, fantasma, hada, veneno, agua, siniestra

Débil: dragón, hielo, ácido, siniestro

Inmunidad: lava, tierra, fuego, eléctrico

Inmunes al tipo lava: lava, dragón, fuego, acero

Resistentes al tipo lava: fantasma, ácido

* * *

Tipo ácido (representa el poder de la humanidad)

Fuerte: acero, roca, bicho, lava, dragón, hada

Resistente: planta, hada

Normal: psíquico, hielo, fantasma, lucha, eléctrico, veneno, volador, planta, dragón, bicho, roca, acero, fantasma

Débil: siniestro, agua, hielo, plasma, lucha, ácido

Resistentes al tipo ácido: agua, plasma

Inmunes al tipo ácido: fantasma

* * *

Tipo plasma (representa el poder del universo)

Fuerte: ácido, lucha, volador, fantasma, siniestro

Resistente: plasma, siniestro, fantasma, lucha, ácido

Normal: normal, eléctrico, dragón, roca, tierra, acero, hielo, veneno, tierra, hada, psíquico

Débil: dragón, bicho, hielo, lava, planta

Resistentes al tipo plasma: bicho, tierra, plasma

Inmunes al tipo plasma: planta, eléctrico, roca

* * *

Aquí unos ataques de tipo lava que estoy pensando.

Erupción rápida: 40 (de alta prioridad, aumenta la velocidad del pokémon) (categoría física)

Zona volcánica: multiplica la potencia de los ataques de tipo lava y más a los ataques volcánicos. (Categoría estado)

Puño lava: 70 (categoría física) (puede quemar al oponente)

Campo de lava: elimina la inmunidad hacia los tipos lava. (Categoría estado)

Lava silenciosa: 15 (por cada ataque se duplica x2 la potencia hasta 5 veces se puede hacer) (categoría especial)

Poder oculto de tipo lava: 60 (categoría especial)

Chorro de lava: 80 (categoría especial)

Ataque lava: 100 (categoría física)

Erupción volcánica: 150 (desgasta mucho al pokémon) (categoría especial)

Súper erupción Volcánica: 200 (se multiplica los ataques, se divide las defensas a la mitad y la velocidad del pokémon también baja) (categoría especial)

Erupción súper volcánica: 250 (debilita al pokémon) (categoría especial)

Trampa de lava: desgasta a los pokémon que no sean inmunes al tipo lava por cada turno que pasan en el campo de batalla. (Categoría estado)

Remanentes volcánicos: 90 (de tipo lava-veneno) (categoría especial)

Golpe lava: 30 (golpea mínimo 2 y máximo 4 veces por turno) (categoría física)

Lava inicial: 40 (categoría especial)


	4. Discordancia

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Chris junto con Ferdinand se encontraban caminando casualmente por la carretera que conectaba la parte norte de la ciudad con la parte sur. Durante este trayecto se podían observar muchos pokémon de tipo dragón viviendo las zonas verdes y protegidas de la cuidad, a lo largo de la carretera había muchas palmeras además de la acera que usaban los peatones para trasladarse o ver tranquilamente a los dragones que vivían en libertad, debido a que la parte norte estaba sobre una montaña y no a la altura del mar es que se formaba una inclinación en todo el camino.

La cuidad Dragón estaba dividida en 2 secciones. La parte norte que contaba con el gimnasio de la cuidad, el laboratorio del profesor Roble y casi todos los residentes de la cuidad vivían allí. Y la parte sur donde se ubicaban la mayoría de los hoteles, restaurantes, bares, centros comerciales y el pequeño puerto de la cuidad donde llegaban barcos de pasajeros o cargamentos.

—Entonces los dragones que habitan aquí no pueden ser atrapados ¿cierto? —Preguntó Chris caminando y sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirar el paisaje.

—Exacto, la mayoría de los dragones de la región viven aquí, tierra adentro es imposible observar este tipo de pokémon que no serán exclusivos de la región— Explicó Ferdinand observando la hermosa vista que había hacia el horizonte.

—Bien, ahora una vez llegados a la parte sur de la cuidad ¿planeas seguirme? Digo porque pareces un acosador que me sigue a todas partes— Cuestionó ese hecho el joven Chris.

—La verdad que me caes bien y eres el único al que le he contado mi secreto así que eso te compromete bastante, además que no conoces la región… necesitas alguien que te oriente como lo hice ahorita mismo en el gimnasio, acepta que sin mi ayuda no habrías conseguido la medalla garra— Explicó sus intenciones el Lucario parlanchín.

—Admito que me ayudaste bastante— Se teniente al instante— Pero yo soy alguien solitario, no necesito un guía turístico y solo me basta con la compañía de Espeon— El joven retomo la marcha junto con su pokémon dejando a Ferdinand atrás.

—Pues nos volvimos a quedar solos Lucario— Comentó el pokémon tipo lucha-acero caminando muy lentamente mientras que su compañero solo se limitaba a escuchar y a mover ligeramente la cabeza.

Era de noche, el joven junto con su Espeon se la habían pasado de turistas visitando gran parte de la cuidad, su última parada antes de regresar a los departamentos del profesor Roble era uno de los pocos bares que dejaban entrar a los pokémon a sus instalaciones siempre y cuando no causaran problemas.

—Vamos Espeon divirtámonos un rato— Dijo el joven con una copa con vino tinto en la mano.

Entonces Chris junto con su Espeon entraron a la pista de baile para moverse al ritmo de la música de forma alocada junto con otras personas y pokémon, Más tarde el joven entrenador se encontró "casualmente" al Lucario parlanchín de antes en la misma pista de baile.

—Pues que tú me estas siguiendo ¿o qué onda contigo? Esto es mucha casualidad— Criticó el entrenador de 20 años de edad.

— No, para nada ¿yo cuándo te he seguido? Eso no es cierto— Lo negó rotundamente cuando en realidad lo había seguido por toda la ciudad.

—Vamos Espeon alguien ya arruino el ambiente aquí— Dijo el joven para después abandonar el lugar.

Antes de irse Espeon le dirigió una mirada que denotaba todo su enojo al aguafiestas. Ferdinand también sale del bar y observa al entrenador intentando conseguir un taxi para regresar a la zona norte de la cuidad.

—Chris lo siento, solo quiero ser tu amigo por favor no te vayas— Se arrodilló el Lucario— perdón si te arruine la noche pero es que quiero acercarme a ti.

—Pues no lo sigas intentando, ¡no quiero ser tu amigo!, que te quede bien claro y por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de que intercambiaron cuerpo? Esa nunca me la creí ¿Qué no sé podían inventar un cuento mejor? y tú deberías dejar de seguirle a corriente a tu extraño Lucario que habla, creo que jamás debió aprender a hablar— Por fin consiguió un taxi y se sube al vehículo junto con su pokémon— Pues bien me retiro con su permiso ¡Adiós! Y espero que ese adiós se convierta en un hasta nunca— Cerró con fuerza la puerta frente a la cara del pokémon parlanchin, luego el taxi se va y el Lucario se levanta del suelo.

—Rayos es tan testarudo— Se expresó con furia el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — Le habló su compañero en idioma pokémon.

—No lo sé, se me agoto el dinero y las opciones— En verdad que estaba frustrado.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos caminando hasta nuestro hogar? — Preguntó su compañero.

— ¡¿Por qué?! , ¿Cómo que por qué? — Aguanta el enojo inicial pero se notó clarísimo y luego se tranquilizó después de respirar un poco— Sabes que nuestro hogar esta exactamente… ¡al otro maldita sea lado de la inmensa región! Sabes bien que no me gusta caminar tanto, por eso compre un buen auto con los ahorros de toda mi vida pero al final resulto que el vendedor nos timo— Se acuesta en la banqueta— ¡maldición que estamos muy jodidos! No tenemos dinero para comprar comida o trasladarnos y los días en los departamentos del profesor son contados, no sé qué hacer… Si no hacemos que Chris se vuelva nuestro amigo tendremos que dormir en la intemperie por quien sabe cuántas semanas caminando sin parar hasta nuestro hogar— Al final el pokémon tipo lucha-acero se queda tranquilo acostado en la dura banqueta.

—Negativo, llamaríamos mucho la atención y no me gusta hacerlo— Cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras— ¿Por qué nos tocó la peor suerte del mundo? Se suponía que este sería un tranquilo verano en la cuidad del turismo, no las pendejas vacaciones de alguien raro que no habla y se comunica a través de gruñidos y su Lucario parlanchín ¡eso no tiene sentido alguno una vez analizándolo bien carajo! Siento una impotencia tremenda por no poder mejorar nuestra situación— Vuelve a ver para notar a su compañero mirándolo disgusto y dándole la mano— ¿Qué pretendes Lucario? No te entiendo.

—Que importa si caes, debes levantarte y aprender de tus errores ¿que si un legendario nos maldijo porque sí?, ¿Qué importa si se nos descompuso el auto o se nos acabó el dinero? Esto aún no se ha acabado, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare incondicionalmente tanto en las buenas como en las malas así que no estás solo— Levantó al pokémon de tipo lucha-acero del suelo.

— ¿Y tú cuándo te me volviste entrenador motivacional? Como sea, vamos Lucario que no tenemos dinero para ir a la zona norte y es un largo camino— Pronunció para después iniciar con la larga caminata.

—Bueno, es un comienzo— Dijo el compañero de Ferdinand con algo de inconformidad.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los departamentos del profesor Roble bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Esta historia continuara….


End file.
